creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ebenholz
Die Uhr war das erste, was Kelly auffiel, als sie in den riesigen Salon des alten Herrenhauses der Familie Bowin geführt wurde. Es befanden sich noch andere Gegenstände an den Wänden des Raumes wie zum Beispiel große, von den Jahren gelb gebleichte Ölgemälden und Glasvitrinen voller halb zerfallener Schmetterlinge, aber diese Uhr stach zwischen all diesen Dingen hervor. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nie für solche altertümlichen Gerätschaften interessiert, aber bei dieser musste sie doch zugeben, dass sie eine gewisse Ausstrahlung hatte. Hübsch war sie, mit dem großen tiefschwarzen Rahmen aus Ebenholz, dem großen freischwingenden Messingpendel und den etwas verblassten römischen Ziffern. Die verschnörkelten Zeiger standen auf kurz vor 12:00. Mr. Bowin räusperte sich höflich. „Oh, entschuldigen sie bitte.“, Kelly nahm schnell auf dem großen roten Sofa Platz und prüfte noch einmal, ob ihre schwarzen Haare noch immer zu einem festen Dutt hochgesteckt waren. Die Bowins waren wichtige und vor allem reiche Klienten und sie hoffte, dass sie sie nicht verärgert hatte. Nachdem auch sie sich hingesetzt hatten, wechselte das Ehepaar kurz einen Blick, ehe sich Mr. Bowin mit müde aussehenden Augen wieder an die junge Frau wand. „Dr. Martin, wir danken ihnen wirklich, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, uns einen Hausbesuch abzustatten. Wir hätten ja gerne einen normalen Termin in ihrer Praxis gemacht, nur... kann unser Sohn in seinem... Zustand unmöglich das Haus verlassen.“, seine Stimme stockte für einen Moment, „Möchten sie einen Brandy?“ „Lieber nicht“, lehnte Dr. Kelly Martin dankbar ab. Kurz darauf brachte der Butler ihnen ein silbernes Tablett, auf dem eine teure durchsichtige Kristallkaraffe, gefüllt mit einer goldbraunen Flüssigkeit, sowie ein paar Gläser standen. Auf Kellys Bitte hin holte er noch eine Tasse Grünen Tee. Für eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der drei etwas, sondern tranken nur schweigsam. Unwillkürlich bemerkte Kelly dabei, wie Mrs. Bowins Finger zitterten, als sie sich übermäßig viel von dem Schnaps einschenkte. In welchem Stadium des Alkoholkonsums sie wohl schon war? Schon die kritische oder doch eher die chronische Phase? Sie spürte, dass diese Menschen nicht besonders viel Sympathie in ihr weckten. Glaubte man den Leuten im Dorf, waren sie so ziemlich das, was man sich vorstellt, wenn man die Worte „altes und stolzes Adelsgeschlecht“ hört. Eine degeneriere Blutlinie, zerfressen von Generationen aus Inzest und Intrigen, deren Dynastie schon vor Beginn des letzten Jahrhundert hätte enden sollen. Sie war froh, dass sie die beiden nicht mit Lord und Lady ansprechen musste. Und trotzdem: die E-Mail, die sie vor drei Tagen erhalten hatte sah nach einem viel versprechenden Fall aus. „Dürfte ich fragen“, brach die Psychologin endlich die Stille, „wo sich ihr Sohn jetzt in diesem Moment befindet?“ Mrs. Bowin zog die Luft scharf durch die dünnen Lippen ein, als hätte sie sich an einem Stück Papier geschnitten, während ihr Mann schwer seufzte. Schließlich sagte er: „In seinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock. Das Personal weigert sich mittlerweile, ihm sein Essen zu bringen, daher erledige ich das.“ Vielleicht hatten die Leute im Dorf ja recht, dachte Kelly, sprach es aber nicht aus. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Haben sie denn keinen Krankenpfleger eingestellt, als sein Zustand sich verschlechterte?“ Zum ersten Mal erhob Mrs. Bowin das Wort. Ihre Stimme wirkte grob und irgendwie schrill wie Sand, der zwischen den Fingern knirscht. „Mein Henry ist nicht krank, Dr. Martin!“, sagte sie bestimmt und die ersten Tränen begannen aus ihren Kuhaugen zu tropfen, „Jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie denken. Sie sind nicht der erste Arzt, den wir riefen ließen und werden wahrscheinlich auch nicht der letzte sein, aber... wenn sie sein Leiden wenigsten diagnostizieren könnten, dann...“ Sie wischte sich die Augen mit einem Stofftaschentuch ab. Kelly bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie fühlte sich, als würde diese Szenerie nicht in diese Zeit gehören, sondern in eine dieser schrecklich kitschigen Seifenopern, in dem die verschuldeten Aristokraten aus den 20ern um ihr Hab und Gut fürchteten. Und nun suchte dieses Paar eine Seelenklempnerin für ihren Sohn, der... nun, was hatte Henry eigentlich genau? „Dr. Martin“, sagte Mr. Bowin als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, „Ich weiß, ich habe ihnen wenig Details zu dem Zustand meines Sohnes gegeben, da diese Informationen mehr als nur vertraulich sind. Es steht ihnen frei, jedwede Frage zu stellen, die sie für eine Diagnose brauchen.“ Kelly machte eine höfliche Pause, dann fragte sie: „Wann traten ihrer Meinung nach die ersten Symptome auf?“ Der Mann schloss für ein, zwei Sekunden die Augen, so, als wäre er unendlich müde und antwortete dann: „Als er mit neunzehn von einer Reise zu den karibischen Inseln wiederkehrte. Diesen November wird er sechsunddreißig.“ „Sind sie sicher, dass es davor keine Vorfälle gab?“, fragte Kelly stirnrunzelnd. Sie wusste, dass die meisten Psychosen bereits in der Kindheit oder in der Jugend begannen, außerdem missfiel ihr die Genauigkeit in seinen Worten. Den Eltern schien die Frage unangenehm zu sein; Mrs. Bowin fing wieder an zu weinen und schenkte sich nach. Wieder bekam Kelly dieses Gefühl, als würde sie nicht in dieses Haus gehören, nicht in dieses Zeitalter. Die Ebenholzuhr schlug zwölf Mal mit einem dumpfen, metallischen Klang, es musste also schon Mittag sein. Bei ihrem letzte Schlag machte Mr. Bowin den Mund auf und sagte mit langsamer, trauriger Stimme etwas, womit Kelly im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte. Er sagte: „Glauben sie an Voodoo?“ Als er sah, wie sich die Augen seines Gastes weiteten, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Wir auch nicht, wir auch nicht. Nur Henry... sie müssen wissen, dass es bei seiner Reise einen... „Vorfall“ gab. Zwei Tage vor seinem Abflug nach Hause, verschwand er einfach aus dem Hotel in Havanna. Die Polizei von Kuba hat die ganze verdammte Insel durchsucht. Wir haben vor Sorge drei Wochen nicht geschlafen, bis endlich der Anruf kam. Sie hatten ihn im Dschungel gefunden, nackt, mit Hühnerblut bedeckt...“ „Bitte“, hauchte Mrs. Bowin, „Hör auf...“ Dr. Martin wusste, dass sie jetzt etwas machen mussten, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass der Alte auch anfangen würde zu weinen. Mit dem freundlichsten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, eine Geste, dass er nicht weiter erzählen musste. „Schon gut“, murmelte er, „Schon gut. Es geht schon.“, nun hatte er sich vollkommen gefangen, „Er hatte uns nie erzählt, was in diesen drei Wochen passiert ist. Er benahm sich fast so, als wäre dieser Zeitraum für ihn gar nicht verstrichen. Erst später... viel, viel später behauptete er, er wäre von einem... Geist, von einer Voodoogottheit berührt worden. Berührt, dass sind seine Worte. Verflucht würde es besser treffen...“ Er spülte den Satz mit einem großen Schluck Brandy herunter. „Nun“, unwillkürlich kontrollierte Kelly noch einmal ihre Frisur, „Wie haben sie ihn nach seiner Rückkehr psychologisch behandelt?“ Mr. Bowin lachte humorlos. „Zuerst gar nicht. Wir wollten ihm keinen unnötigen Stress machen und die Ärzte sagten, er wäre körperlich in einer guten Verfassung. Er war auch am Anfang noch ganz normal, jedenfalls wirkte es so, vielleicht ein wenig stiller als sonst, aber wir dachten, wir... wir hofften...“ Er nahm einen tiefen zitternden Atemzug und sah Kelly direkt in die Augen. „Wissen sie, Dr. Martin. Ich will ihnen keine Angst machen, aber ich möchte den Vorfall nicht beschönigen. Am Abend des dreißigsten Aprils 2004, er konnte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch frei im Haus bewegen, bat er das Zimmermädchen um ein Glas Wasser. Als sie es ihm brachte, zerschlug er es an einer Fensterbank und richtete mit der Scherbe ein Blutbad an. Das arme Ding hat nur knapp überlebt.“ Einen Moment schwiegen sie wieder, ehe Bowin wieder das Wort ergriff. „Wir... haben es irgendwie geschafft, den Vorfall vor der Presse zu verschleiern. Eine Einweisung in eine... Klinik schien seine Wahnvorstellungen noch weiter zu verschlimmern, also gab uns der Staat schließlich die Erlaubnis, ihn bei uns hier zuhause zu behandeln. Natürlich finanzierten wir die psychologische Hilfe, die das Mädchen nach dem Angriff brauchte und auch die vielen plastischen Operationen, die sie sich aus eigenem Willen unterzog." „So schlimm?“ Kelly war nicht schockiert. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie sogar damit gerechnet. Viele ihrer Patienten waren gewaltbereite Psychopathen und sie war gut darin, sie zu behandeln, das mussten auch die Bowins von ihr gehört haben. Der Mann auf dem Sofa wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn. „Sie ließ sich große Teile der Gesichtshaut straffen und sich teilweise fremdes Gewebe einpflanzen. Alles, um die Narben zu verbergen. Das Ergebnis sah nicht wirklich wie ein Gesicht aus, aber es war ihr Wunsch. Besser als das, was er aus ihr gemacht hatte, sagte sie immer. Sie müssen wissen, er... hatte ihr irgendwelche Muster in das Fleisch geritzt. Sie musste bis zu ihrem Tod letzten Jahres nicht einen einzigen weiteren Tag arbeiten." Kelly fragte nicht, woran das Mädchen gestorben war, zum einen, weil das nicht in das Gespräch gehörte und zum anderen, weil sie nach Mr. Bowins Erzählung ziemlich sicher war, dass es sich um Selbstmord handelte. Sie war sich immer noch nicht klar darüber, was sie von all dem halten sollte. Ihr Kopf kramte förmlich nach irgendeiner psychischen Krankheit, die auf die Symptome von Henry passten. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie für eine professionelle Diagnose erst einmal den Patient sehen müsste. „Könnten sie mich zu ihm bringen?“, sie stand von dem Sofa auf, um ihre Bitte noch etwas deutlicher zu machen. Die Bowins wechselten einen trägen Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte, dann aber sagte er resigniert: „Natürlich.“ Im Treppenhaus der Villa hingen noch weitere kostbare Sammelstücke, ein paar alte Schwerter, ein ausgestopfter Eberkopf und eine Münzsammlung, aber immer noch ging ihr das Schlagen der Ebenholzuhr durch den Kopf, wie ein lautes, eisernes Herz, das Herz des ganzen verdammten Hauses. Mrs. Bowin, die im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann ihren Drink mitgenommen hatte, wirkte jetzt noch in sich gekehrter als im Salon und dazu noch ein klein wenig betrunken. Kelly Martin merkte, dass eine Locke ihres schwarzen Haares verrutscht war, aber sie hatte keinen Spiegel, um sich noch einmal die Frisur zu richten, also beließ sie es dabei. Als sie zu einer Tür kamen, die gut sichtbar von außen abgeschlossen war, hielt Mr. Bowin an. „Bitte erschrecken sie nicht, wenn sie ihn sehen.“, flüsterte er so leise, dass das, was hinter der Tür lauerte, ihn nicht hören konnte, „Der Hausarzt sagt, sein Aussehen sei keine Auswirkung von irgendeiner Krankheit, aber... erschrecken sie einfach nicht.“ Er zog einen Schlüssel und öffnete das Schloss. Warme und abgestandene Luft strömte ihnen entgegen, so dass Kelly beinahe gehustet hätte, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie merkte, dass die vier Wände eigenartig gestrichen waren, in zwei verschiedenen Farbtönen. Das untere Ende war vom Fußboden bis zur Raummitte in einem dunklem Schwarz gehalten, wie die Uhr im Salon, während die obere Hälfte von bräunlichem Weiß war. Überall, auf der hellen und der dunklen Seite, hatte jemand seltsame Symbole in die Tapete gekratzt, mathematische Achsen und Kreise, wie Einstein sie vielleicht verstanden hätte, aber auch kantige Runen wie die Tätowierungen eines prähistorischen Schamanens. Der Gedanke, dass das Erstlingswerk dieses Künstlers in menschliche Haut geritzt worden war, ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken kriechen. Es gab keine Fenster, dass erkannte sie sofort, eigentlich gar keine Möbel bis auf das staubige Bett, einer kleinen Edelstahltoilette und einer grässlich altmodischen Deckenlampe, deren Glühbirnen größtenteils durchgebrannt waren. Die einzig intakte leuchtete direkt in das Gesicht eines Mannes, welcher mit angezogenen Knien vor der hintersten Wand saß und den Kelly erst jetzt wahrnahm. Die junge Ärztin hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu schreien. Dr. Kelly Martin hatte in ihrer vergleichsweise noch recht frischen Laufbahn als Psychologin schon viele Dinge gesehen. Vor knapp einem Monat riss sich eine ihrer Patientinnen bei einer Sitzung mit bloßen Zähnen die Pulsadern auf. Aber dieser Mann, dieser schreckliche Mann toppte jeden der Albträume, die sie je in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte. Henry Bowin trug ein dünnes, langärmeliges Hemd, das vor Jahren einmal weiß gewesen war. Er war barfuß und seine Hose war an den Beinenden stark zerrissen. Seine Hände steckten in grauen Fäustlingen, wohl, um autoaggressives Verhalten vorzubeugen. Obwohl Mr. Bowin in seiner E-Mail geschrieben hatte, dass die Ausbrüche seines Sohns nicht mehr gefährlich waren, wünschte sich Kelly in diesem Moment, er hätte Handschellen oder eine Zwangsjacke an. Alle ihre Instinkte schrien bei seinem Anblick, aber trotzdem riss sie sich zusammen, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Gott, sein Gesicht! Sie verstand, was Mr. Bowin gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass das Aussehen seines Sohnes nicht krankheitsbedingt war. Seine Haut war seltsam rot angelaufen, nein, eher violett, als bekäme er keine Luft. Eigentlich sah es gar nicht nach richtiger Haut aus, sondern nach einem einzigen, großen vernarbten Geschwür, was sich eng über die hohen Wangenknochen und dem langen Kinn legte. Kelly konnte nicht sagen, ob sein Haar frühzeitig weiß geworden oder von Natur aus wasserstoffblond war. Es wirkte fehl am Platz, war zu hell, zu künstlich und zu elegant gekämmt. Die Augen, über denen keine Braunen mehr sprossen, lagen in tiefen, purpurnen Höhlen, waren aber selbst seltsam farblos. Ein so ausdrucksloses Grau hatte sie noch nie an einem lebenden Wesen gesehen. Vielleicht die Tönung von Schnee, der sich mit Asche vermischt, dachte sie. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, wie der Besucher einer billigen Freakshow. Sie war dankbar, als Mr. Bowin das Wort ergriff. „Henry, das hier ist Dr. Martin, deine neue Ärztin. Sie will dich ein wenig kennen lernen um... tja, um...“ „Schon gut.“, unterbrach ihn Kelly und näherte sich dem sitzenden Mann, mit der Vorsicht, wie sie auf ein Raubtier losgegangen wäre. „Hallo Henry. Du kannst mich Kelly nennen, wenn du möchtest.“ Henry fixierte kurz einen unsichtbaren Punkt im Raum, dann wandten sich seine Augen zu ihr und ein leichtes, fast unsichtbares Lächeln legte sich auf die blauen Lippen. „Guten Tag.“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang mehr oder weniger so, wie Kelly es sich vorgestellt hatte; rau und eigenartig hoch, in einer Art, die sie an eine Vampirfledermaus denken ließ. Der Vergleich erinnerte Kelly wieder an die seltsame Frage, die Mr. Bowin ihr im Salon gestellt hatte Glauben sie an Voodoo? Bis zu diesem Tag stellte sie sich unter dem Wort nicht viel mehr vor als mit Knochen bekleidete Priester, die Nadeln in Puppen stachen und die Toten zum Leben erweckten. Aber jetzt... „Henry“, forderte Bowin seinen Sohn scharf auf, „ Bitte sag ihr, was in den drei Wochen passiert ist, in denen du verschwunden warst.“ Verdammter Idiot! Innerlich verfluchte Dr. Martin ihren Klient für so viel Taktlosigkeit. Er hätte Kuba nicht erwähnen sollen, nicht an ihrem ersten Tag, nicht in der ersten Minute. Aber Henry Bowin lächelte nur, diesmal fester, in der Manie, wie es der Joker getan hätte. Kelly erkannte, dass seine Zähne ebenso weiß und unwirklich waren wie seine Haare. Sie fragte sich, ob er wohl ein Gebiss trug. Schließlich sagte der Mann auf dem Boden: „Was mir passiert ist? Nun, ich weiß nicht recht, ob das etwas ist, was sie mir glauben würden, Kelly. Viele, denen ich es erzählt habe, haben mir nicht geglaubt, können sie sich das vorstellen?“ „Ich bin sicher, dass du es dann nicht jedem sagen möchtest, Henry.“, sagte Kelly und lächelte, „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du mich dafür in Betracht ziehst und würde es gerne von dir hören.“ Sie war zuvorkommend, schmeichelte ihm, so, wie sie es gelernt hatte. Der Mann zu ihren Füßen drehte schnell seinen Kopf nach links und nach rechts, als würde er nach potenziellen Feinden Ausschau halten. Erst danach beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihr hin, öffnete seinen blauen Mund und flüsterte heißer: „Ich wurde zu einem Gott.“ Kelly zog ihr Notizbuch aus ihrer Handtasche, wenn Mr. Bowin jetzt schon unfreiwillig das Eis gebrochen hatte, konnte sie das auch ausnutzen. „Kannst du das bitte etwas genauer erklären?“ Henry lachte; es klang wie ein Hamster im Fleischwolf. „Glauben sie denn, sie könnten meine Worte verstehen, Kelly?“ Sie nickte, unfähig zu einer längeren Antwort. „Wissen sie, ich war früher wie sie, wie jeder andere. Man könnte fast sagen, ich wäre normal. Bis... ich erwählt wurde... von ihr...“ „Henry!“, versuchte Mr. Bowin seinen Sohn zu tadeln, aber weder er noch Kelly ließen sich davon unterbrechen. „Sie war so schön“, erzählte der Mann mit den grauen Augen weiter, „So schön, dass es weh tat. Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht, denn sie hat keinen, der mit der menschlichen Zunge erfassbar ist. Und sie hat mich auserwählt. Mich! Sie machte mich zu etwas, was die Welt schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat und vielleicht nie wieder sehen wird. Doch alles hat einen Preis, nicht wahr, Kelly?“ „Ich denke schon.“, Dr. Martin räusperte sich kurz, um den aufkommenden Schleim in ihrem Hals zurückzudrängen, „Was hat sie von dir verlangt?“ „Alles.“, Henry grinste noch breiter, „Und gar nichts. Ihre Berührung war Segen genug, dass ich ihre Bedingung dankend annahm. Ich wurde zu einem Jaguar unter Schafen, ja, und ich wurde zu ihrem nzùmbe.“ „Wie bitte?“, Kelly war sich nicht sicher, was das letzte Wort bedeutete, nur, dass es ihr nicht gefiel. Mr. Bowin seufzte schwer. „Davon redet er ständig“, erklärte der Hausherr leise, „Wir haben es schließlich nachgeschlagen. Ein zentralafrikanisches Wort, lässt sich als Geist oder Totengeist übersetzen. Von Ihm stammt auch die Ableitung zu dem Begriff... zu dem Begriff...“, er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, ehe er den Mut hatte, es auszusprechen, „Zombie.“ „Kurven und Linien...“, säuselte Henry in seiner gespenstisch hohen Stimme, „Graphiken und Kreise. Sie sind die Sprache der Loa. Ein sich windender Zyklus aus Knochen und Zähne. Sie hat mich berührt. Sie ist ein Aspekt von ihm und er ist ein Aspekt von ihr. Und ich bin ihre Klinge. Sie haben übrigens wunderschönes dunkles Haar, Kelly.“ „Ich denke, dass reicht für heute.“, Kelly war ihre Professionalität in diesem Moment egal. Ihre Instinkte hatten endlich die Oberhand gewonnen und jagten sie weg von diesem Mann, dieser Kreatur mit der violetten Haut. Sie murmelte etwas von weiteren Besprechungen im Erdgeschoss und Mr. Bowin nickte. Er führte sie wieder in den Salon, während Mrs. Bowin bei ihrem Sohn im zweiten Stock blieb. Die Ebenholzuhr zeigte an, dass es halb eins war, also war nur gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde während des Gesprächs mit Henry vergangen. Bowin erzählte etwas über die medikamentöse Behandlung, die er mit seinem Kind schon versucht hatte, aber Kelly hörte nicht zu. Sie würde ihm heute Abend eine E-Mail schreiben, dass es ihr aus persönlichen Gründen leider nicht möglich wäre, Henry weiter zu betreuen. Sie würde nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses verdammte Haus setzten, egal wie viel Geld er ihr andrehen wollte. Wenn ihr Bauchgefühl ihr sagte, dass etwas falsch war, war in der Regel auch etwas falsch. Wer weiß, ob es überhaupt legal war, seinen Sohn in ein kleines, trostloses Zimmer zu sperren wie ein Tier. Als er sie endlich verabschiedete, konnte sie sich gar nicht genug zusammenreißen, um nicht augenblicklich aufzuspringen. Sie war schon im Treppenhaus angekommen, als sie merkte, dass ihr Notizbuch nicht bei ihr war. Fuck, sie musste es oben bei Mrs. Bowin und ihrem kranken Sohn gelassen haben! Sie überprüfte noch einmal ihre gesamte Handtasche und ging sogar in den Salon zurück. Nichts. Wäre es ein gewöhnlicher Block Papier gewesen, hätte sie diesen Verlust gerne ist Kauf genommen, aber es standen wichtige Adressen drin und sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es aussehen würde, wenn Henry es in die Hände bekommen würde. Komm schon, sagte sie zu sich selbst, Geh einfach nach oben, sag der Alten guten Tag und sieh ihm nicht in die Augen. Dennoch musste sie nach dem Geländer greifen, als sie die Treppe hoch ging. Zu ihrer Überraschung hörte sie schon von weitem, wie Mrs. Bowin mit ihrem Sohn redete; laut und in einer quängeligen Stimme. Seltsam für eine Frau, die sich während ihres Gesprächs fast gar nicht beteiligt hatte. Als Kelly an Henrys Zimmer ankam, merkte sie, dass die Tür einen Spalt offen stand, so viel, dass sie in den Raum hätte gucken können, ohne entdeckt zu werden. In der Hoffnung, das Notizbuch nicht zu finden und so guten Gewissens das Grundstück verlassen zu können, spähte Kelly mit dem linken Auge durch die winzige Öffnung. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war noch verstörender als Henrys Bemerkung über ihre Haare. Mrs. Bowin hatte sich zu ihrem Sohn gekniet und küsste gerade seine vernarbte Wange. Sie schien gleichzeitig zu weinen und zu lachen, während sie sein weißes Haar streichelte. Das Brandyglas lag leer neben ihnen. Kelly hielt den Atem an, um ihre Worte besser hören zu können. „Sie wird es nicht verstehen, mein Schatz.“, heulte sie gerade, „Sie wird nicht verstehen, dass du gesegnet bist. Wie die letzte und die davor. Sie wird dich uns wegnehmen wollen. Hier, hier, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht!“ Sie drückte ihrem Sohn zwei Gegenstände in die in Fäustlinge gesteckten Hände, woraufhin dieser wieder anfing zu lächeln. Kelly konnte erst gar nicht erkennen, worum es sich handelte, bis Mrs. Bowin etwas zur Seite trat um sich an seiner Stirn ausheulte. Was Kelly dann sah, ließ ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzen. In seinen Händen hielt Henry Bowin eine große rostige Stricknadel und eine aus Lumpen gefertigte Puppe, auf deren Kopf ebenholzschwarze Haare befestigt waren. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende